A new adventure
by The real sunfire
Summary: When a relatively young demigod is given domain over the Everfree forest, how far will he go to protect it... and a certain somepony. T rating for now


_A new adventure_

_Name__: Shadowpelt_

_Species__: Demigod_

_Coat color__: Black with a dark grey stripe going down his back_

_Eye color__: Depends on mood_

_Age__: 173 years old_

_Backround story__:_

_I was born in the northern forests of Maine in 1839 to the nature goddess, Artemis, in the form of a timber wolf. She raised me to be the protector of the remaining forests in North America. After 26 years of mentoring, I had finally grown into my role as the local deity. I was given full control of my domain from Artemis. I also gained new abilities._

_Piercing howl__ - immobilizes anyone nearby_

_Shape shift__ - allows me to take the shape of anyone or anything_

_Shadow sprint__ - allows me to run faster than mach 3_

_Shadow dash__ - while at full sprint, I can temporarily increase my speed X3_

_Feral state__ - increases my strength, speed, and agility X10 for a short time. While in this state, my eyes go milky white and my body emit's a black haze, which is a cloud of concentrated spirit energy(Uses nearly all of my energy so I pass out immediately afterwards)_

_147 years after I gained power in my realm, I was contacted by Artemis. She told me I had been reassigned to a place called the Everfree Forest in Equestria. Moments after she told me this a portal opened in front of me. I went through._

_Upon reaching the other side, I could detect a dark aura coming from somewhere in the forest. I placed a paw on a nearby tree to see if I could sense where the unsettling aura was coming from. It was coming from a clearing about 9 mile from where I was. I ran toward the source._

_20 minutes later_

_I was nearing the source of the darkness, I could feel it getting stronger as I neared the clearing ahead. As I looked at the clearing from the bushes, I noticed 2 things. 1 was a bunch of hors- no, ponies in blood red robes, all surrounding a shrine of some sort and 2 was a grey pony, bound and gagged, on an alter at the foot of the shrine. A pony in white robes walked up to the alter with a bronze dagger. "We are here to witness the sacrifice of this nonbeliever to the brood mother. By spilling her blood, the brood mother will bless us all with the her favor." He raises the dagger above the grey pony. "It is time to purge this soul of her impurities and guide her to the Brood Mother loving embr-"_

_I step out of the bushes. "I hope you don't mean that mare. Because if you do, my teeth will be the last thing you see."_

_The pony in the white robes looks at me with a grin. "It seems we have another nonbeliever in our midst. Bring him forth so we can purge him as well." The entire congregation turns to me and begins to advance. One jumps out of the crowd and tries to tackle me. I jump, he slides under me and into the bushes. I jump onto the alter and let loose an ear shattering howl, causing half of the congregation to fall to the ground in pain and the other half to pass out. _

_I jump down and walk up to the white robed pony. I pin him to the ground with a paw on his throat and another ready to tear open his stomach. "Now the way I see it, you have two options. Option one, Let the mare and I go and get out of my forest… forever. And option two, you refuse and I slaughter every last one of you then the mare and I walk away from here. Which one do you prefer?"_

_He looks up at me with terrified eyes. "We'll let the mare go, just please don't hurt us."_

_I get off of him. "Good choice." I walk up to the alter and cut the ropes binding the grey mare. She immediately jumps up and latches onto me. I look down at her. "Get on my back so we can get out of here." She does as she is told. I look back at the cultist ponies. "Now if I see any of you in my forest ever again, I will tear out your throat. Everyone got that." They all nod at the same time. "Good." I look back at the mare on my back. "Let's get out of here." I walk off toward the town I sensed earlier._

_Time lapse: 45 minutes cuz I'm lazy_

_We just exited the forest and were on the edge of town. While we were walking through the forest, I learned that the mares name was Octavia, a classical cellist who lived in a town called Ponyville with her roommate, Vinyl Scratch._

_Octavia turns to me. "If it hadn't been for you, I would nave been killed. So thank you… umm… I don't believe you told me your name."_

_I look at Octavia. "My name is Shadowpelt and don't mention it, I could never allow them to harm anyone. Especially not someone such as yourself."_

"_Well Mr. Shadowpelt, I would like to repay you for your kindness. Would you perhaps want to come to my house for supper?" She looks down at the ground, her cheeks slightly red. "I mean you don't have to. You probably have more impor-"_

_I put a paw over her mouth and smile. "I would love too. Just one second." I step back a couple steps and change my form into a black unicorn with a dark gray mane and tail and a white strip going down my back. My cutie mark is a wolf paw mark with twin swords behind it. "There. Now I'm ready."_

_Octavia looked up and, I kid you not, her jaw hit the ground._

_I see her. "What? Is there something wrong with my appearance?"_

_Octavia partially regains her composure. "Uhh, no. Nothings wrong. Let's go." She spins around and trots off into town with a huge blush on her face._

_**Hey everypony. Sorry if there's not enough backround info, I will be putting in references to his life throughout the story. I will be updating this story, hopefully, every week or so. Until next time. Brohoof.**_


End file.
